


Look Now

by MrProphet



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 12:45:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10697292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrProphet/pseuds/MrProphet





	Look Now

“Stop!” Captain Jack Harkness leaped down from the jetty onto a small fishing boat which bobbed gently on the waters of Cardiff Bay. “Come back! I’m not going to hurt you!”

The little girl ignored him and kept running, leaping from boat to boat. Her red coat was a vivid flash against the dull colours of the harbour at night.

“Would you just stop?” Jack demanded. “Please!” He sprang across the gap between two rocking boats. “Damn this girl is fast.”

The girl certainly was fast, darting ahead of him for several more minutes before she at last ran out of boats and huddled down in a corner, twitching and shaking.

“It’s alright,” Jack assured her, approaching slowly with his hands low. “I’m not going to hurt you.”

He put a hand on her shoulder and the girl turned. A scaly face snarled beneath the red hood, which the creature now threw back to reveal a domed head and a long, bifurcated crest which sloped away down its back.

The Graske drew a knife and struck out, stabbing Jack over and over again. And as he sank to the bottom of the boat, all he could think was  _‘What a bloody stupid way to die. Again.’_  


End file.
